


In Love:In Lust

by xXxnightdovexXx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Sex and Chocolate, Smutty, smex, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxnightdovexXx/pseuds/xXxnightdovexXx
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and for lord knows what reason Erwin decided to let the scout regiment celebrate it. (Y/n) didn't really have a problem with it, it was sweet to her really, but running around like a delivery girl  was wearing her thin.And of course at every turn she needed to deliver gifts to Levi....





	

It’s been going on for weeks, this strange heaviness in the air that surrounds the headquarters. It made (y/n) wonder why this holiday was celebrated anyways. She knew damn well that ‘love’ wasn’t an emotion that helped the focus of many soldiers, not that it bothered her too much. That is, until she was asked to deliver gifts to some of the higher-ups. 

The young woman walks down the stone corridors with boxes of gifts in hand as she looks around at the decorations gracing the place, eyes lingering on the hanging paper hearts and the arrays of red to white paint that decorated some of the windows and walls. A sigh bubbled in her chest knowing damn well that there was going to be a mass cleaning session as soon as the day was over. She sweeps a hand through her (h/c) locks, keeping her hair at bay as a gust of chilly air blows through the open windows. She could hear many of the scouts rushing about, cards and gifts in hand as they exchanged sappy words that they would have never had the means to utter any other day. It was honestly sweet to (y/n), and was surprised to hear Erwin’s explanation earlier that week as to why he would allow the shenanigans at all. 

She understood the need to boost the economy in the walls, that and the hope and morale of the people. For the ones who are just trying to live happy lives this was something they could treasure. She knew the importance of that...but for the military units? Love was a distraction, that was something they all knew, but it can also be a strength.

“For those who have lost family and the people most precious to them, love for another can help give them strength to carry on. To fight for their own lives-and for the lives of the people they adore.” 

(Y/n) had been shocked to hear him explain so calmly, it was rare for her to see more humanity in him. It made him seem like less of a military leader and more of a man, it was pleasant. Even if she knew it was mostly strategic.

Most everyone seemed to love it. The emotions and such that lingered in the air was something positive for most, save for the couple of lonely hearts. It wasn’t much of a surprise when she had learned corporal Levi had a distaste for this stuff. (Y/n) could have sworn that his heart had stopped when he found all the paint all over the walls, as a quick cover the cadets had promised him a quick clean up after Valentine’s day had passed. Thankfully since then he has been pretty neutral about the whole thing, perhaps a little more irritable-but as long as nobody bothered him too much about it he was just usual Levi.

The whole day since the break of dawn (y/n) had been constantly harassed, but not in the way she had thought. 

Yes she had her fair share of men offering her flowers among other things, and each time she had listened to each of her admirers. A little part of her feeling guilty for not being able to return any of the feelings they had claimed they had for her. The one that had surprised her the most was Jean Kirstein, a sad glimmer in his eyes as he had complimented her. Graceful, skilled, beautiful….he was the only one that she had cut short, knowing that the words he was saying weren’t for her. (Y/n) had gently told him that she knew these words were for Mikasa, another beautifully skilled cadet in his regiment. With a bit of sound advice she had shoo’d him away, hoping that he could find the confidence to try to confess again. That was the most of what she was expecting out of the day, not the many girls (cadet and townsfolk alike) that had stopped her at every turn asking her to deliver gifts for them.

If she wasn’t in shape from training she knew that all this running around would have floored her.

She looks at the many boxes and cards in her arms, dreading the name that was on every single one. 

Levi.

She couldn’t count how many times she had delivered Valentines cards, flowers, chocolates, and boxes to his office today. It started off early in the morning and he was tolerant, expecting some of it. He knew better after all. But as hours passed and he was constantly getting interrupted by the young woman bearing gift after gift…It was effectively annoying him from what (y/n) could tell, and damn did she hate being on the receiving end of his irritated glances and remarks. It did funny things to her body. 

It wasn’t as if she could control it, there was an undeniable attraction between the two. It always hung in the air when they were near each other, it was like treading on thin ice that threatened to pull them under whenever they spoke. Even glances seemed to spark something deep and dark in her body. So with every trip. With every knock on Captain Levi’s office door it felt like she was treading deeper and deeper into dangerous territory. 

Something heavy and sinful always seemed to stir about under her skin with each click of her footsteps, it was a delicious thrill that always awoke whenever her captain was involved in any way. Making her way to the door she takes a breath to reign in her emotions, knowing it will be hard to resist with the dark look she knows she’s going to get from this drop off.

With shining (e/c) orbs she puts on an apologetic smile and taps the door with the toe of her boot, hoping he could hear it without having to kick the door in. Thankfully luck was on her side as she heard heavy footsteps from the other side, just knowing that he had heard her and was no doubt exasperated by her intrusion again. Usually he would call out and ask who it was, but he knew better by now.

“.....Fucking hell.” the man snaps as soon as he opens the door, steely eyes taking in yet again her present clad form. Levi clicks his tongue, swinging the door open as he steps aside adding a terse, “Take that shit and burn it.”

Knowing better than to listen to him (y/n) maneuvers past him with ease, setting the contents of her arms on the large growing pile on his desk. Levi, as stoic as he may seem, was not that much of an ass. She notices with a twinge of amusement that they seem to be much more organized than the last time she saw them, organized stacks that she had single-handedly destroyed in one fell swoop of her arms.

The oh-so-loved man himself shuts his door, arms crossed as he takes in the growing mess. He honestly couldn’t find any emotion connected to the many letters and boxes on his desk, perhaps annoyance. Chocolate was expensive, a bit of a luxury as is, and it bothered him that it was wasted on himself. Though he wasn’t going to hunt each giver down and trample on their feelings either, so he was stuck with boxes of chocolates he didn’t want anything to do with. His hand comes up to pinch the bridge of his nose, pushing away a headache that threatened to tear his skull open. 

“Don’t look so bothered, captain. It just means that you really are loved.” the younger cadet finally speaks, breaking the silence as she fixes the piles on his desk. Her back was to him, trying to keep her gaze away from him. “It’s precious.”

“Precious?” he mutters, tasting the word on his tongue and not liking it. His eyebrow twitches as he runs a hand through his dark hair. Sharp grey eyes lock on the other person in the room, taking in the sight of the younger woman leaning against the corner of his desk, locks of (h/c) hair slipping loose and down her face as she flips through the many letters. Her teeth caught her lower lip, keeping her gaze down as if she couldn’t meet his eyes. So he walks around his desk with a scowl forming on his lips. “It’s fucking ridiculous. I didn’t sign up for this shit today.”

“You’re not the one running all around the headquarters playing delivery girl.” She responds with a small twitch of a smile, meeting his gaze for a moment before snapping her eyes back to the desk, as if that alone could break the strange peace that settled in the room. 

“You don’t seem too bothered about it.” he states just as quick, voice dropping as he tacks on a quick. “In fact brat, you seem smitten.”

(Y/n) was quick to move to the edge of the desk, masking the light shiver that came over her at the emphasis on brat. That twisting darkness trying to heat her skin as her body became more aware of him in the room. She decides to indulge a little bit, voice deeper than she had expected.

“Oh, I am, sir.” the sultry tone dancing from her lips easily, naturally. “I enjoyed seeing you so much today.” Little did she notice her corporal’s stony eyes melt a bit, shining for a moment as the words hit him. She so aware of him it was painful, she wanted to leave but something about the atmosphere kept her still. Like she would regret leaving this space again.

Levi scoffs at her words, though it didn’t carry nearly as much weight as it usually would. He sits down in his chair, one leg propped on his knee and a hand to his lips, leaning to the side as he flipped through some of the new letters. (Y/n) was a bit surprised to notice him actually reading them, taking in the handwritten scrawl with critical eyes. It was a nice sight, seeing him take their thoughts seriously even if he didn’t reciprocate. It was just another thing that made him a man...

She noticed quickly that Levi was completely ignoring the boxes of chocolate, even as she had picked one up to inspect the morsels inside. With his disinterest she was sure that if given the choice he would have rejected the offers all together, and that made her even more curious about his things.

“You should try one, they are gifts after all.” she coaxes, pulling out a smaller box and checking out the dark chocolate pieces stacked in cute little hearts in light pink paper. 

He glances up at her, a neutral expression on his face as he returns his eyes to one of the paper letters. 

“I don’t need them, sweets are too much.” he boredly drones, adding with a sigh, “You should take that shit with you. I don’t want them wasted.”

“I can’t take them, they don’t belong to me.” she argues, “Not all chocolate is super sweet either, sir. I can pick out the ones you may prefer.” 

Levi just lets out a reluctant grunt in response, knowing that it was the best offer he could get without having to test out the sweet ones himself.

“Besides, if you gave me chocolate you would basically be my Valentine.” she adds, an amused smile returning to her lips as she picks through the many boxes. Trying a piece with a light happy sigh when she wasn't sure of the type, gaining Levi’s attention quickly with soft sounds as she licks the residue off her fingers and makes a mental note of the type. Once she had successfully separated the types she could distinguish she opens one box up, taking one of the chocolate hearts and snapping off a piece. She holds her hand out, chocolate between her fingertips as she offers it to him.

“Here, try this one and tell me if this is too sweet?” she asks idly, eyes lingering on the others as she filters through them with her other hand, expecting him to just take it from her hand.

She nearly squeaks when she feels something warm and wet against her fingers, making her eyes snap to her hand-shivering when she catches sight of her corporal.

A hand wraps around her wrist to keep her hand in place as Levi brings the chocolate to his lips, his teeth grazing the pads of her fingers as he licks them clean. Not once does he bring his gaze up to her own astonished eyes, the stirrings of desire licking at her skin with each touch of his own. With a long lick from the tip of her fingers to the skin of her wrist he releases her arm, eyes glinting like melting silver as he looks at the box with a bored expression.

“That one is fine.” he says, voice calm. As if he hadn’t done a thing. As if her wide, darkened (e/c) orbs and flushed skin were invisible to him.

It takes a moment for the stunned young woman to calm her rapidly beating heart, letting out a shuddering breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“Alright…” she slowly responds, voice tight and thick with emotion. She slowly puts the other half to her own lips, tasting the level of sweetness for herself so she could separate the best chocolates. It was a distraction, but as her fingers trace her own lips she couldn’t help the thrill that rushed through her at the slight wetness that lingered. Her mind clouded with thoughts of the taste of his mouth mixed with that bittersweet chocolate on her fingers.

All the while Levi had watched her out of the corner of his eye, watched her as eyes clouded over with what he knew were thoughts of him. He watched with darkened eyes as she brought her fingers to her lips, a ghost of a smile dancing on soft skin. When he had noticed a spot of melted sweet on her lower lip, he couldn’t help grabbing the front of her collar and pulling her down to him. Shocking (y/n) a bit at the movement she blindly grabs both sides of his chair for support but nearly instantly her arms became weak when she feels that devilish tongue on her lip.

Just like that the tension between them snaps, enveloping the air around them with a heady dark desire.

She inhales sharply at the feeling of the man’s tongue across her lip, a breathy moan threatening to escape as his teeth catch the soft flesh and give it a light bite. His hand moves to the nape of her neck fingers curling in her (h/c) locks to hold her in place, not that she would ever dream of parting from him. She sinks into him as he moves his lips against hers in a kiss, deepening it almost instantly to explore her mouth. To taste her until there was no trace of lingering chocolate flavor between them, just the the sweetness that was her. 

Gaining a bit of confidence she battles back, wanting to taste more of him herself but she parts from his lips, gasping as she takes in much needed air. The man below her doesn’t leave her skin, leaving a trail of nips and hot kisses across her jaw and to her ear. Her nails dig into the leather of the chair as he tugs the shell of her ear with his teeth, hot breath ghosting against the skin of her neck as he speaks, his voice deep.

“You have two seconds to leave this office.” his voice was husky and demanding, as if giving her an order. Though his hand had not moved an inch from her neck, nor did he stop his ministrations on her ear. If anything his movements became slower, much more deliberate as he worries her earlobe between his teeth. At the intense feeling (y/n) lets out a surprised moan, a light dusting of a blush across her skin. There was no way in hell she was going to leave now, not with the burning need for him that was blossoming in her body.

“One.” he counts, his voice thick with a warning. An amused smile dared to break across her lips at his method, as if she really were a bratty child being counted at before being scolded. Except this was so much more raw, more exciting as his other hand ghosts over her waist. She takes in another sharp breath as his lips drift to her neck, seeking out the sensitive spots he knew existed on her skin. It was when (y/n) let out a particularly loud gasp that Levi knew he had found what he was looking for. “Two.”

The young woman quickly moves her hands to the corporal’s shoulders as his free hand grabs her hips, pulling her body against his roughly and biting down on her neck in the most mesmerizing of ways. She shifts her hips to straddle his waist with his hand pulling her head back, giving him better access to her neck and collarbone. 

“You didn't even try to leave. You wanted this didn’t you brat?” he chuckles darkly, his words dripped with a smug harshness as he pulls her chin down to meet her (e/c) orbs with his own darkened silver. He could feel the shiver of her body underneath his hands and his brow raises in interest, testing the words on his tongue as his lips brush against hers with each syllable. “(Y/n), my dirty little cadet...You wanted this for a while haven't you?”

She couldn't deny the rush she felt at his words as they lashed out against her lips, his confident and husky tone making her heart threaten to burst from her chest. He notices her reaction, a devilish smirk finding its way to his mouth as he learns bit by bit her ticks. She couldn't help but reply to his loaded question, stripping her tan jacket from her body.

“And here you pretend you haven’t either, coming after my hand like that…” she responds, sultry voice crying out in surprise and eyes clouding in lust as he yanks her shirt up under her many straps.

He reveals her skin inch by inch and gathers the soft material up around her neck only to push his fingers through the thin fabric and tear it clean off, dropping the tattered piece of cloth. Instead of anger (y/n) just felt a rush of lust burn in her veins at the sight of the corporal taking in her body. Levi clicks his teeth in annoyance at the chest wrap and as easily as he had torn her shirt rips the fabric in the middle, revealing his cadets breasts to his darkened eyes. 

Before he could bring his touch to her chest, she grabs his face and tilts it up to her own, forcing a kiss onto his lips. Her fingers tangle in his onyx locks and she moans into his mouth as he brings his hands to her breasts, kneading them and twisting the tips between his thumb and fingertips. Levi kisses her roughly, dragging out and swallowing her light moans as he slips one hand around her waist to pin her tightly against his body. 

She melts against his chest, stiffening when she feels his mouth move to her chest, her body erupting in a flush when she feels his teeth grazing against one of her breasts. 

“L-levi wh-” she opens her mouth to speak but her voice breaks off into a soundless cry, body arching against his body and tight grip. Fingers tighten their grip in the man’s hair, eliciting a low groan from his lips as he works his tongue along her nipple. His teeth graze the sensitive nub as his other hand squeezes its twin roughly pulling another loud moan from the woman's lips. He looks up at her his knowing eyes, as if to taunt her with the things he knew of her body that she herself didn’t. A part of her wondered just how that talented tongue would feel doing other things…

Levi parts from her breasts, pulling at the strap across her chest and letting it snap back against her skin, coloring it a deeper red. At this he notices the way she bites her tongue, but he knew with the way that her body reacted that she liked it just as well.

“That too? You really are trouble.” he repeats his snap, pulling the leather back farther and making (y/n) whimper with pleasure.

When hands drift to her front waistline, the cadet lets her hands drift to her captain’s chest, fingertips burning with the desire to touch his skin underneath his crisp white shirt. Knowing exactly what she wants, Levi smacks her hands away only to unbutton his shirt and place her hands back on his hard chest and abs. Her eyes lingers on his chest, completely entertained enough with her exploring to allow her captain to remove her pants. 

(Y/n) jumps, her body wracking with shivers when he drifts his fingers against her heat, just barely brushing the sensitive area through her panties. Her hands drop to her abs and nails rake against his skin as she slips his fingers past her soaking panties to tease her entrance. He growl a bit in his chest, locking eyes with her and bringing her down for kiss.

“Don’t you dare fuck up my chest, you got it shitty brat?” he warns, knowing full damn well that she’s going to anyways. It just set him up for the punishment, something that he knows he can enjoy later. She slowly nods, leaning down to kiss his chest as if in apology. But just as quickly as she had agreed Levi continues his teasing, working her into a frenzy of moans and shivers that had her gripping him for dear life. 

He slips a digit into her, working her gently with a slow touch as he other hand slips to his waistband-popping the button and shifting his hips to release his own manhood from their tight confines. Slowly he adds the second, curling the tips until he had her bucking her hips unconsciously into his hand. He notices (y/n) move one of her hands, reaching for his member but he was quick to pulls his hands away from her, causing her to whimper at the loss of his fingers inside her. 

She locks her (e/c) orbs with his, pressing her body flush against him as he pushes her panties to the side and starts to slip his throbbing member inside her. His hands on her hips tighten in their grip, trying to pace her as she tries to take him in fully. (Y/n) bites her lip at the immediate pain searing through her body, gasping at his size as she buries a hand in his hair.. Levi, hissing at the tightness returns his mouth to her neck, finding a spot on her collarbone to bite and suck as a distraction. As she finally sinks all the way on him the captain forces her hips still, even as she tries to rock her hips trying to coax him into releasing her. 

It was only after her exasperated huff that he lifted her up and snapped his hips back into her, a loud moan tearing its way through her body as she could feel him rock her to her core. 

The young woman sits up hands going to her hair and head tipping back at the angle, she then puts her hands on the arms of the chair and moves. She rides him hard, hoping to elicit some moans from him as she bit back her own, failing miserably to silence herself as his grip tightens painfully on her hips and pulls her body down to match his thrusts into her. She brings her hands to his chest, not able to stop her nails from raking over his chest in ecstasy as she rode him close to her climax. He catches his lips with hers, milking her moans and drinking them up as if they were all he could take. When she hits her end she sees starts, moaning his name like a prayer as her body tightened around him. He moans lowly at the feeling of her wrapping around him tightly, riding them out as he finds his release quickly after.

(Y/n) was limp against his body, her erratic heartbeat the only pounding he can hear matching his own. Breathing heavily she shivers at the heat spreading through her abdomen, her mind slowly catching up to her as she focused on the soothing circles being rubbed into her thighs.

After a moment of silence the young woman sits up, catching her captains stormy grey eyes with her own. 

“I agree…” she starts, eyes looking over his ragged and used up form. She knew that he wasn’t done with this. She had scratched the hell out of his once smooth chest. Yet there was still this lustful glint in his eyes, his demeanor returning to its neutral feel. She decided that he must have forgiven her for now. Levi couldn’t seem to break away from her gaze. As if he himself was trying to find out what she could possibly be thinking. “I like that one too. It’s pretty good.”

She was not in love, no. But she was most definitely in Lust with him.


End file.
